Milkshake Date
by FrostyDeliciousness
Summary: Dorky Jaime Reyes is out on a date with his new girlfriend! But a certain her-mahn-ooo has different plans in mind...


This is old... but the world needs more Jaime/Traci fics. :D Maybe I'll write another one if I ever get the comics for Christmas. They're high up on my list. This story takes place after Season 2; I enjoy WonderBeetle, but Blue13 a little more... I think it would be wonderful if Traci did show up in YJ; she'd whip every Reach invader's ass with a flick of her staff... and then Blue would become weak in the knees. Whoo!

Disclaimer: Blue Beetle, Young Justice, belongs to DC Comics. I own nothing.

* * *

Milkshake Date

"Jaime."

The Hispanic lifted his gaze at the dark haired girl. Her brown eyes were playful. Mischievous. They were laughing now at the way Jaime Reyes slurped his vanilla milkshake. The Scarab told him that he slurped noisily and the people nearby were making weird faces. Blue Beetle felt the blood rush to his tan cheeks as he hastily raised his head. He gave his date a lopsided grin and shyly rested his left hand on the back of his neck. Jaime rubbed it uneasily.

"_Lo siento_," he apologized quickly. "I... I mean, I'm sorry. Sorry."

Traci Thirteen returned the smile. She snatched up her refreshment and fiddled with the straw with two fingers. "Don't be. I think it's very... _lindo_."

She smirked when she saw her friend's goofy and obnoxious lovesick grin. Traci couldn't help but imagine a background behind Jaime, filled with exploding red hearts and a sparkling pink aura around him. The thought of it caused her to dip her head down and snicker.

Jaime furrowed a brow in confusion.

"_Que_? Traci, what is it? Do I have something on my—"

Before he could finish, his phone vibrated loudly on the table. Jaime frowned. He sighed and looked at Traci guiltily.

"Sorry... sorry," he said in a raspy whisper.

"Jaime, no offense, but you really have nothing to be sorry for." Traci leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed casually. "Besides, what if it's a text from Nightwing?"

Jaime cleared his throat and blushed. "Right... Right. You're so smart, Traci."

The smirk was back once he skimmed over the text message. Jaime groaned.

"A new mission?" asked Traci.

"Oh, yeah... _Pffft_. No, not really. It's from Bartholomew," replied Jaime with a slight chuckle. Traci raised an eyebrow, puzzled. Jaime read the text out loud to her. "_Hey __**her-man-ooo**__, I'm feeling under the weather today. Totally feeling the mode. So not crash. I was hoping that you would have the time to come over and entertain me for a while... like, right now? Please? Please? __ Plllzzz__?! Oh and P.S. - Tell Traci 13 I said hi! :D_"

Traci giggled. "You should go cheer him up."

Jaime gave her a questioning glance. "Huh? But what about our—"

She shushed him, parking a finger against his lips. "We can always reschedule, Jaime."

The Mexican hero's shoulders slugged as he leaned backwards, his cheeks hot. "... Okay. I just..."

"Don't want me to feel like I'll become the third wheel? I will so upset that I'll have to drink _both_ of our leftover milkshakes?" Traci teased him playfully.

Jaime glanced to the side nervously, mouth agape. "Yeah... something like that."

It was so cute to see him worried about her.

Traci reached out across the round table and placed a comforting hand on his arm. Jaime's head shot up. The girl gave him a warm smile. "You need to relax," she told him in a tone that made goose bumps trail up his skin, "Bart's your best friend, right?" A nod. "If I were in your shoes, I'd go over to his place and keep him company."

She gave his arm an affectionate squeeze of reassurance.

"I can take care of myself."

_It appears that this Traci 13 is telling the truth_, said the Scarab.

For once, Jaime smiled at Scarab's approval. He scooted out of his chair, stood and leaned over the table to peck Traci on the cheek.

"Of course," said Jaime, pulling away, "You wield a magical boom stick and carry an iguana around your shoulders. How could I forget about_ that_?"


End file.
